feral revenge
by impending-doom
Summary: what happens when you take of the restaints of an incredibly powerfull vamipe? hell breaks loose.


Disclaimer: I don't own hellsing, or any of its characters. (if only *sighs*)  
  
Chapter 1: a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Alucard walked into Integra's office. "You shouted?" Alucard was wearing his usual grin. His red eyes were hidden behind his amber colored sunglasses. Integra stayed in her chair at her desk, papers and photos scattered across her desk, and the small crystal ash tray was overflowing with the butts of many half used cigars. Her face was as grim as usual.  
"It seems there is a new freak upon the loose. She's causing quite a mess around London. Causing fires, homicide, the murder of hundreds of English citizens. She claims to be even more powerful than the preceding freaks. She's called out a challenge to you, Alucard."  
Alucard's Cheshire grin faded. " no. This is what those humans are for. I'm not wasting anymore of my time on those sad excuses for vampires."  
  
"Normally I would agree Alucard, but I have no choice. She wants you, not my troops. She is threatening to create more trouble. You're the only one shell come out of hiding for." Integra handed some papers to Alucard, showing a time, date, and location for him to meat her.  
"Why not just give this information to the police girl? Or Ferguson?"  
"She knows your face. If she doesn't see you, she's gong to bomb the London bridge."  
Alucard sneered " As you wish, master." And with that, he disappeared. Integra sunk in her chair as he left.  
***************  
(^ You know u like the pretty stars..)  
  
Alucard stood in front of an old apartment building. All that was left was the skeletal remnants. The concrete was charred from fire. Gravel under Alucard's feet crunched every time he moved. He stood in the same spot motionless for over an hour. He was growing impatient. He knew it was a bluff. Alucard turned around and started to leave.  
"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."  
The grin re-appeared on Alucard's face as he spun around and pulled out his jackal all in one swift movement, pointing it in the direction of the voice. "Show your self you little un-dead maggot!"  
Obliging to his request, the owner of the voice walked out of the shadows. The voice belonged to a woman of tall stature. Her hair was the color of blood, and her eyes were chips of onyx. She wore a dress of black velvet, a belt was around her waist and it held a large amount of silver daggers.  
"So, you are the infamous Alucard. Well. You don't look so bad to me. The way people carry on about you, you would think you were a monster.."  
Alucard's Cheshire grin grew wider "you have no idea whom you are addressing. I am a monster you just don't know it yet."  
The young woman closed her eyes and smiled softly. "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Elizabeth. And I already know your name. Shall we get started?" and with that, she disappeared. She was gone in sight, yes, but Alucard could still feel her presence, and his gun followed her every movement, but he refrained from shooting, waiting for her to stop, or re-appear. Elizabeth's movements were as fluid as water as she shimmered in and out of sight. It almost seemed like a dance rather than an attack. Alucard merely waited for one flaw to occur. Elizabeth disappeared one more time, and aperated behind Alucard, a silver dagger held to his thought.  
"Not bad, for a fake." This one might prove to be a slight challenge after all.  
Why thank you sir Alucard.  
Alucard was surprised. The freak chips must have been upgraded. This was an ability he hadn't seen before. He grinned. Finally, some fun. Alucard disappeared, and reappeared behind Elizabeth, the jackal pointed behind her head, and pulled the trigger. Elizabeth ducked, rammed one of her silver daggers into his side, then pulled out another one and sliced across his chest, leaving a large and deep wound. After this assault, Alucard let loose three rounds into her torso, knocking her back, and onto the ground, a small could of dust rising from where she fell. Pulling the dagger out of his side, Alucard walked over to Elizabeth. He threw the dagger at her, and strangely, she caught it. The bullet wounds were still there, but they were healing.  
"I see you have regenerative abilities, even against silver..impressive."  
Elizabeth stood back up, unsteadily, glowering at Alucard. "Yes, an ability even you don't have, sir Alucard, or your wounds would have closed by now."  
"This is getting boring, so I'm going to finish you off and be on my way." Alucard reloaded the jackal and was about to finish Elizabeth off when she disappeared. This trick is getting old..thought Alucard. Never the less, he followed her movements, waiting for her to reappear. But she didn't. While invisible, Elizabeth attacked, throwing many of her daggers, which had this attribute to stay hidden as well, landed their mark, imbedded in Alucard's skin. The daggers covered his arms, neck and torso. Loosing blood quickly, Alucard looked around for Elizabeth, and found her, standing just out of harms way. "Feeling drowsy sir Alucard? That's to be expected from some one loosing as much blood as you."  
"Damn it." growled Alucard, as he fell into the pool of blood beneath him, and blacked out.  
  
Authors blahness: reviews!! And chapter 2 will be coming in a week or so. Go easy on me, this is my first hellsing fanfic, and im not the best at righting, but some constructive criticism would be nice. 


End file.
